Love is Blind
by heart-of-a-horse
Summary: Lily's sight was taken from her after her parents were murdered before her eyes. The only way to get it back is through the man that killed them. James is stuck up and snobish but he can see things others can't. Can the two put aside thier differences?
1. All I See

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

All I see

"Lily!" A middle aged couple called. With a wave, a young girl, no more than five, looked up and beamed. A sudden gust of wind blew her blood red curls into her deep emerald eyes, blocking her mother and father from view. When she looked up again her mother's red hair and green eyes, so similar to her own, were gone. Her father's rich blond hair and cheerful ocean blue eyes were also no where to be seen.

Panic seized her little heart as she raced back and forth between the trees in front of their house. Around a corner, under the branch, through the hollow log, she looked everywhere! Still, Lily's parents were nowhere to be found.

Then, turning around the corner, Lily got her first glance of her parents' mangled corpses. A man stood near, laughing an evil laughter. He turned and Lily saw two red slits where there should have been eyes. Laughing still, he muttered two words and a flash of light appeared heading straight for her. The last thing Lily Evans remembered was those cursed eyes and a voice so evil it would haunt her dreams for years to come, whispering, "I'm going to make it seem like the whole world is against you. You **will** join me, after all, that is the only way to get your sight back. Welcome to hell."



_The beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound that could be heard as the healer delivered his heart stopping news to the impatient parent near the door. "There is really no reason why he collapsed like that, Ms. Potter. We honestly don't know what happened."_

_The young boy lying on the bed opened one chocolate brown eye and whispered so softly he was barley heard, "She's in pain."_

_"Who?" His mother whispered back just as softly. She walked over and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "James?"_

_Without a word he brushed aside the concerned hand and got up. Ignoring the healer's protests that the boy should not be up, the two pushed by him. They walked down two flights of stairs and toward the ambulance entrance. (Author's note: I'm not sure if a magical hospital has ambulances, but pretend they do.) The boy never wavered as he led his mother toward an ambulance pulling in to the hospital. He pointed a shaky finger at the vehicle as healers rushed in and took a still girl, about the boy's age, out. Carrying her between two of them, the healers suddenly stopped as the girl let out a soft green light. Opening her dull, dark green eyes, she stared straight at the boy and his mother. Ms. Potter watched as a soft chocolate light emitted from her son, stirring and mixing with the girl's and his normally alive eyes went dull. Stepping toward each other, two out stretched hands interlocked and the girl said, "All I see is black". _

"_All I see is white," the boy answered._

_Then they uttered, "Together, can we see gray." _

_With that said, James Potter and Lily Evans collapsed onto the ground for the second time that night, the eerie light blocking anyone from approaching them for hours, hands still clasped tightly._


	2. Blind

Disclaimer: I own nothing! sobs

Blind

_She was standing on a sandy beach with the waves lapping gently at her feet. The air smelled of salt. Ocean spray made her red hair stick to the sides of her face. In the distance she could see seagulls squawking as they took flight in a mass of feathers._

_When the seagulls cleared she could make out a lone figure facing the ocean. Squinting against the sun, she struggled to make out the face._

_"I know him," she thought, "but from where?"_

_The boy, about her age of 18, turned toward her and waved. Then, he went and walked in the opposite direction._

_"No! Wait!" She started running after him. "Come back!"_

_Heedless of her calls he continues walking. The more she ran the farther he seemed to get. "Stop!"_

"Lily……," the wind whispered in her ear.

_"No! Wait!"_

"Lily, dear……"

_"Stop! Please!" _

"Lily, it is time to wake up." With a start, she opened her eyes and the familiar blackness surrounded her.

"Ms. Potter? What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"According to your clock, it is 7 am."

"Oh, okay." A sweet laugh filled the air.

"You sound disappointed."

"Well… it is my last year at Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Are you all packed?" At a nod form Lily Ms. Potter went on. "It is time for breakfast; I thought you might want to have a chance before James and Sirius eats it all." Laughing in agreement, Lily noticed there was the scent of pancakes and bacon drifting into her room on the second floor.

"Pancakes!" Lily cried, jumping out of bed and over to her closet. Ms. Potter saw clothes fling in all directions as Lily felt the brail label looking for something to wear. When she came out Lily was dressed in a simple hunter green, sweater turtle neck and dark blue boot cut jeans. On her feet were black stiletto boots; she looked beautiful.

Grabbing her cane from Ms. Potter, she quickly felt her way down the stairs and to the kitchen where the rest of the Potter family was waiting. Lily had been living with the Potters ever since she was five, after her parents were murdered. Mr. Potter had died a year after Lily moved in, leaving his son, James, and his wife behind. Although Lily adored Ms. Potter and thought of her as her own mother, she couldn't stand James. He and his stupid pranks got him and his friends into a lot of trouble into a lot of trouble.

Unfortunately, James could also be kind and considerate and Lily couldn't help but be attracted by that. Not to mention her best friend, Sophie Burns says James is H.O.T.

"Red."

"Potter," the standard greeting between the two.

"Good morning, Lily."

"Morning, Black." Speaking of friends, one of James' best, Sirius Black was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Another man Sophie says is irresistible. Personally, Lily just found him annoying.

Lily sat down and dug in. The soft, fluffy pancakes melting in her mouth. They were a perfect way to start off a perfect day; after all they were her favorite.



"Come on Lily!" Sophie cried, grabbing her friends hand and pulling her toward the school.

"Slow down Sophie, the food isn't going anywhere," Lily said laughing. The dirt crunched beneath her boots as she was pulled out of the carriage and toward the school. People say the castle took your breath away. If only Lily could see it! The perfect day, was just perfectly ruined.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey y'all. I just wanted to let you know that I might take awhile up dating this story because I have decided to write more than one story at a time. If you're interested, check out the author page for more stories. Oh yeah, here's something to wet your appetite.

…_A chill coated the foul smelling air making Lily shiver. She could hear him breathing shallow breaths as he worked to keep from crying out in pain. "James…"_

_"Yeah?" He whispered._

_"What happened?" After a pause he answered._

_"I wish I knew. Oh how I wish I knew."…_

What'd you think? Anyway keep in touch. Cheerio.


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: Wormtail…Where are you?...**Ahhhhhh!...**Hey! Come back! I'm not going to hurt you!...much…**Ahhhhh!...**Wait! Oh. Right. _Clears throat. Big scary voice._ I own nothing. _Cough…_Now where did that rat get to...

Chapter 3: Dreams

Lily could hear the voices of many people telling their friends about their summer. Sophie, herself, was going on about a cute boy she had, as she says 'fallen in love with', over the summer but Lily had tuned her out many minutes before. Instead, she was concentrating on not throwing up all over her breakfast as she read the _Daily Prophet Brail issue_. She could feel the blood rush out of her face as her fingers darted over the bumps; the hard wooden bench she was sitting on, suddenly much harder. According to the paper, another attack had occurred, although, this time the victims were 4 members of a 1st year's pureblood family. Just like the others, a large green skull with a snake for a tongue could be seen floating above the demolished house.

A dull throbbing could be felt just behind her sightless eyes. "_Here we go,_" Lily thought dryly.



_Just like her other visions all there was no picture, only sound. "Lily, take Harry and run!"_

_"I won't leave you!"_

_"Lily! There's no time! Run!"_

_"I love you!" The crash of the breaking door echoed throughout the house. Turn on her heels, Lily ran clutching the baby she could only assume was Harry, tears streaming down her cheeks for the man she knew she would come to know. With one last sob she reaches the top floor of the house and looked down._

_"Adva Kevara!" and the thud of a body falling to the floor._

_"_LILY!" Lily was violently shaken from her trance. She knew that voice, and it was a little two close for comfort.

"Potter. Remove your hands before you lose them forever." The hands were hastily drawn back to their owner. Getting a gist of her surroundings Lily found she was laying on a bed in a place she seriously suspected was the hospital wing.

"Ah. Ms. Evans. How are we feeling?"

"Much better Professor Dumbledore."

"Good. Well, if you excuse me, I must reassure the student body you are quite alright." She could hear an uncomfortable shifting coming from her left after the Professor went.

"WHAT POTTER!" she finally bit out.

"How come I could see your vision," the venom in his voice matched Lily's annoyance.

"Wah?" was her intelligent response. She could feel a slight blush grace her cheeks.

"How come I could see your vision?" he repeated a lot nicer this time. Lily suspected he had a smile on his face.

"Y…yu…you could see it?"

"Yeah, but that was it. It was like the world suddenly went deaf."

"Honestly, I have no idea. I can never see my visions. What did it look like?" A large gulp could be heard. "Potter…"

"Well look at the time. Got to run. See ya Red!" The quick steps echoed softly on the floor as he rushed out. Suddenly James paused, backtracked, and swooped down to kiss Lily on the cheek. "Sorry Lils, but that's top secret," he whispered. Quickly he retraced his previous steps out the door.

Shocked Lily drew a shaking hand to her cheek. "He called me Lils," she murmured, still in a daze. Now all she had to do was decide whether or not that was a bad think cause at the present, all she could think about was how her skin still tingled from that single kiss.


	5. Hospital Wing Pillows

Disclaimer: And the author grabs the manuscript and runs for the hills never to be seen or heard from again. Alas, I can only dream. I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot.

Chapter 4: Hospital Wing Pillows

Lily was left in her stupor for only two minutes before Sophie came crashing through the hospital wing door. Madame opened her office door only to close it with a loud bang when she saw who it was. No one could control Sophie's clumsiness, not even Sophie.

"Lily! Are you alright?!" Lily felt her right side dip down as Sophie flopped herself onto the bed.

"Soph, if I really wasn't, do you think upturning the bed would have helped?" Lily asked making sure her brains were still intact.

"Oh, please Lils. I know all about your _blackouts_. I just didn't want Madame to suspect anything." Although Sophie may be boy crazy, she did think before she acted. Most of the time. "Did I just see James Potter walk out of the wing not too long ago? _Without an angry expression_!"

"We don't fight all the time." Sophie made a disbelieving noise in her throat. "We _don't_." Lily repeated chucking a pillow over in the direction of her friend's voice.

"Sure. What_ever_ you say. Lils. You know… he was the one who caught you when you fell."

"What do you mean? I was sitting when I blacked out."

"No you weren't. All of a sudden you stood up. You should have seen his face, Lily! I think he knows more than he lets on." Lily thought back to the strange conversation and silently agreed. Of course in thinking about the conversation, her thoughts traveled to how it ended and a blush bloomed across her face. Sophie was never one to let details escape her notice especially when she had to constantly watch her best friend for signs of blackouts. It was no wonder the slight red hue of the girl sitting not three feet away registered on her radar. "Lily did something happen between you two?" Lily's no was just a little too quick. "Oh…. I know who Lily likes," she sang.

Lily tossed her last pillow in Sophie's direction satisfied by the oomph sound. "You already knew, stupid."

"I know but now the pace is picking up in this exciting tale of adventure and romance." Lily sorely regretted her lack of pillows.

"My life is not one of your romance novels," she forced out.

"Miss. Fintiments, Miss. Evans needs her rest." Madame's voice rang out.

"Opps! Don't worry Lils; I'll come to spring you tomorrow." Sophie cheerfully promised. She gave her a quick hug and raced out the door crashing into a couple of bed corners. However, instead of hearing the closing of the heavy door, Lily heard the ominous giggles of her sister-like figure. "Unless, a certain Potter comes first." The giggles turned to laughter only to cut abruptly off into an eep! as Lily remembered she had a wand that could summon pillows. A reluctant smile formed on the red head's face.

"Miss. Evans! Why are there pillows everywhere?!" Opps.


End file.
